Making of Indrus
Indrus & The Gwrach y Rhibyn Indrus ap Glywys was one of twenty-one sons born to King Glywys and his wife Ceredig of Ceredigion who were the benefactors of a blessing-curse from one of the Bendith Y Mamau. His older brother Gwynllyw aka Woolos became King of Gwynllwg. Indrus was out hunting with several of his other brothers when they beheld an ugly old woman bathing in a small lake. He turned away modestly while the others jeered and cat-called her. Gwrach y Rhibyn was one of Beli Mawr's progeny: she killed the other princes, their horses and retainers but "spared" Indrus by becoming his maker and forcing him to drink the cold blood of his own brothers before abandoning him. Indrus' First Years As A Blood-Drinker Indrus did not return home but learned how to survive on his own through trial and error. Unlike most vampires, he had no trouble crossing holy ground and found himself immune to the power of the saints. He met first Melyn-Goch and then Modron in the 600s. Modron had Ranier as her lover-companion and advised him to find someone for himself. He fell in love with Queen Angharad of Seisyllwg, wife of Rhodri Mawr in 870 and courted her from the shadows. King Rhodri discovered their affair in 877, when he returned from a short flight to Ireland. He and his son Gwriad hunted Indrus- who killed the king and turned Gwriad into a vampire. Indrus traveled northwards with him. They met up with Mogron and Ranier again and for a few years the four of them lived together. By the 910, however, all of them went their own separate direction from one another. Einon Indrus traveled restlessly in the early 900s but found he became incredibly morose to the point of bouts of self-immolation if he traveled beyond Cymru's borders within a few weeks. He returned to Wales and befriended Hywel Dda Cadell, "The Good King of Wales" and stayed at his side until his death. He kept his promise to attempt to aid his three sons, Rhodri, Edwin and Edwin but the first two suffered violent young ends. Owain's son Einon suffered a mortal wound in a raid on 984 and Indrus made him into a vampire on impulse. Einon was dramatically different in personality than Gwraid and adored his sire. He was affectionate and sensual and began to provide Indrus with a relationship similar to his and Modron's. They loved passionately and fought passionately. Then in the 1100s, Einon was caught killing a young woman by a Knight of Gwynllyw, who had been quietly hunting the two of them. He was beheaded and burned. Indrus went on a rampage, killing the knight and butchering his men and most of the village. He lost his reason for some time before he was found by Gwriad and Melyn-Goch. She took him into the mountains where he hunted wild animals with her for a countless number of years before he finally found a way to cap his grief.